Attrape moi
by seraphine13
Summary: OOC, quelques années après les guerres, une histoire encore Shun et Ikki.


Bonjour à tous ! Cette fiction est née sur MSN, à la manière d'un RP, de mon imagination et de celle d'une amie. Mais hélas, avant la fin celle-ci a arrêté d'écrire, me laissant toute seule pour finir. Je vous prie donc d'excuser la qualité inégale de l'ensemble : il a fallu que je fluidifie l'ensemble de mon mieux (mais je suis sûre qu'il a des problèmes encore à ce niveau) et conclue la fic.

En espérant que vous apprécierez malgré tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Tous les droits sont bien entendu à Monsieur Kurumada, le rating est M, il s'agit d'un yaoi, donc si vous n'êtes pas un amateur du genre, fuyez vite, sinon vous allez avoir mal aux yeux, je vous le garanti XD

**Attrape-moi si tu peux**

Enervé, il était énervé, et avait décidé de passer sa frustration dans sa boite favorite. La première personne, fille ou garçon, qui l'intéresserait ferait l'affaire, enfin presque, il faudrait qu'elle attire un tant soit peut son attention. Pas rousse en tout cas, çà c'était certain ! Quand il repensait à l'autre gourgandine accrochée au cou de son frère, il avait des envies de meurtres. Enfin, il s'était bien vengé : une bonne rafale de vent et la demoiselle s'était vue partir les quatre fers en l'air. Il en rigolait encore en repensant à sa tête. Alors…tiens, le blond, au fond de la salle, suffirait-il à lui faire oublier son tourment ? Il s'approcha de lui, le regardant avec un grand sourire, pas très innocent le sourire, plutôt une invite. Il semblait d'accord, parfait. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, se collant à lui.

Le regard fixé sur la porte que son frère avait claqué en partant, Ikki explosa le mur à coté de lui d'un coup de poing, furieux. Pas à cause de la fille qu'il avait ramenée pour énerver Shun. Non, celle là, c'était juste une greluche sans cervelle, qu'il avait laissé le coller pour évacuer sa frustration, et aussi pour se venger des autres ...conquêtes que son frère persistait à ramener.Enfilant son blouson au design provocateur, il sortit de l'appartement sans guère d'attention pour la fille encore sonnée, ajoutant avant de partir "t'as intérêt à avoir filé à mon retour, toi". Il lui faudrait du bruit, de la musique, de la fumée, de l'alcool et du sexe s'il ne voulait pas tuer quelqu'un à force de repenser à son frère.

Le blondinet l'embrassa sans passion, avec un arrière goût d'alcool sur la langue. Pas génial, mais bon, il serait suffisant. Il l'entraina sur la piste de danse où ils évoluèrent l'espace de quelques morceaux. Finalement il était content, il savait danser correctement. Quelques gestes lascifs, quelques mouvements bien placés, une danse rapprochée, des baisers échangés. Oui, la soirée s'annonçait moins pourrie que prévue. Ils s'installèrent sur une banquette à l'écart, ou entre deux verres et quelques amuses-bouches savamment donnés à l'un l'autre, ils passèrent un moment pas trop désagréable à s'embrasser et se caresser suggestivement. Avant de passer le point de non-retour, Shun susurra un « chez moi ? » qui fut accepté. Rien que pour emmerder son frère. Il était content de lui, il allait se venger finalement.

Dans une boite de nuit à quelques quartiers de là, le barman jetait un regard appréciatif au beau balafré ténébreux qui attirait tous les regards sur la piste de danse où il se déhanchait rageusement et superbement, non sans avoir bu une quantité conséquente d'alcool qui paraissait ne pas l'affecter: à croire qu'il pourrait acheter et boire tout l'alcool de la boite, et continuer à danser.

Ikki se moquait de cette attention, comme il se moquait des filles roucoulantes qui essayaient de l'approcher, comme il se moquait des hommes cherchant à rentrer dans sa danse; l'esprit et le corps échauffé par l'alcool, il ne pensait qu'à Shun, à son visage, à son odeur. Il enrageait en l'imaginant dans une autre boite à attirer tous les regards, comme lui en cet instant. Tous ces crétins qui lui tournaient autour, comme des hyènes autour d'un cadavre, il les haïssait: comment pouvaient-ils s'imaginer le mériter?

Quand il pensait à tous ceux qu'il avait vus avec leurs sales pattes posées sur Shun, il avait envie de vomir. Brusquement, il écarta une fille qui commençait à se frotter sensuellement à lui et fendit la foule, écœuré, avant de quitter la boite. Il avait cru se libérer la tête et ça n'avait fait qu'empirer.

Ils sortirent de la boite en titubant et rigolant. Il arriverait à oublier son frère ce soir ? Il l'espérait. Que ce blond à qui il n'avait même pas demandé son nom lui fasse tout oublier l'espace d'un instant. Ils marchèrent dans la rue, des mains se baladant sous les vêtements, des baisers sans âme s'échangeant à la vue de tous. Toujours tomber plus bas, pour ne plus se souvenir des regards de son frère, de la chaleur de son frère, ces sentiments qu'il ne devait pas éprouver, cette jalousie interdite qui le bouffait.

Tiens, la rouquine partait. Ikki avait été rapide. Au moins, il n'entendrait pas ses cris de plaisir, c'était déjà çà. Il ouvrit la porte qui n'avait pas été refermée, et invita son compagnon d'un soir à entrer. « Une bière ? » proposa t-il. Ou pas finalement, vu comme il le colla contre le mur. « Tu m'as fait assez attendre » Lui répondit-il. « Pressé ? On a pourtant le temps… » Il ne sentait pas le cosmos de son frère, alors oui, ils avaient le temps finalement. Il passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux blonds, l'autre lui caressant le dos. Merveilleux, l'oubli se rapprochait.

Ikki avait encore fait des ravages dans deux autres boites de nuit, pour finalement provoquer une bagarre dans la troisième, et se tirer discrètement avant l'arrivée des flics. L'excitation et l'alcool aidant, il avait oublié quelques minutes Shun, mais plus il se rapprochait de leur appartement, plus les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à partir revenaient au grand galop dans sa tête.

Sans être complètement soul, il était assez éméché pour ne pas sentir le cosmos de son frère alors qu'il remontait bruyamment dans l'escalier, insultant ceux qu'il croisait. De sorte qu'il ne repéra son frère et ...l'autre …type qu'une fois entré et la porte refermée.

Une vague de rage le remplit, alors une fois de plus Shun se laissait toucher par un de ces types, il le laissait le caresser et l'embrasser, et même sous son nez, ne cherchant visiblement pas à se cacher. Une fois de plus c'était un autre qui profitait juste devant lui de ce qu'il désirait à en crever.

Shun avait sentit son frère arriver, mais avait laissé faire. Autant profiter de chaque seconde avant la scène qu'il devinait. En le voyant entrer, il lui adressa un regard de malice, qui signifiait "çà fait mal hein ?", et il espérait qu'il avait mal, autant que lui était jaloux de toutes ses salopes qu'il ramenait à l'appart.

Sans un mot, Ikki marcha vers les deux jeunes, et attrapa le blond par le col avant de l'arracher de Shun et de le tourner face a lui, le fusillant littéralement du regard. C'était ça qui le défiait sur son territoire, cette...lavette?! Fou de rage, il rapprocha son visage du blondinet terrifié : "ne-le-touche-plus-jamais!" siffla-t-il en articulant chaque mot avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing.

Ca ne suffisait pas à le calmer, il frappa encore et encore la lavette, lui attrapant les cheveux pour lui cogner la tête contre le mur, frappant d'autant plus fort que la tapette geignait "mais je savais pas, je savais pas, arrêtez par pitié...!" finalement, il traina le type vers la porte de l'appart, ouvrit celle-ci et siffla "dégage avant que j'te bute, connard!" avant de le jeter dehors.

Shun regarda sans siller frapper celui qui aurait pu le divertir ce soir. Tant pis. Une fois jeté dehors, il prit du nutella dans un placard, du pain, et s'assit à une des chaises du salon, nonchalamment.

« T'aurais pu me laisser finir avant de cogner » dit-il provocateur, avant d'ouvrir le pot de pate à tartiner et de l'étaler sur le pain. Avant de croquer dans la tartine, il observa la cuillère, et se décida finalement à la lécher de manière lascive, pour bien expliquer visuellement à son frère la scène qu'il aurait pu regarder s'il était arrivé deux minutes plus tard. Une fois nettoyée, il se décida finalement à croquer dans sa tartine, l'air de rien, mais ayant en fait bien remarqué la réaction de son frère.

Si Ikki avait écouté la provocation de son frère en se retenant de répondre, encore brulant de rage froide, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de suivre du regard les lèvres de Shun lécher, sucer la cuillère dont il se servait, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sentir une curieuse chaleur monter en lui devant ce spectacle provocateur. A quoi jouait son frère ? En d'autres circonstances il aurait presque pu croire qu'il l'aguichait, mais il devait se faire des idées, Shun ne pouvait pas être aussi tordu que lui pour le voir comme lui voyait son frère.

Alors que Shun venait de mordre dans sa tartine, il balaya brutalement tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table dans un accès de rage, surprenant son frère, avant de l'attraper par le col pour le plaquer contre un des murs, leurs visages séparés de quelques centimètres à peine.

"A quoi tu joues, Shun?", siffla-t-il froidement, "tu cherches à faire quoi, hein? Ça t'amuses de coucher avec ces enflures sous mon nez?"

Shun souffla devant le massacre nutellesque. Merde c'était sacré le nutella quoi ! Décidément, il était dit que ce soir il finirait contre cadre-photo sur le mur…Aux questions, il sentit néanmoins son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

« Et toi, çà t'amuses de me montrer toutes tes conquêtes ? J'appelle çà un juste retour à l'envoyeur moi » Souffre autant que je souffre pensa t-il.

"Un retour a l'envoyeur, hein? " Ikki se pencha vers Shun, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche effleure l'oreille de son frère, ou il susurra "Comme si tu comprenais ce que je peux ressentir quand je te vois avec ces types qui font comme si tu leur appartenais...qui te salissent de leur souffle, de leur toucher, de leurs lèvres...ils me débectent à te regarder comme ça en bavant sur ton passage..."

En parlant, Ikki sentait toutes ses émotions contradictoires, cette violence, ce désir, mêlé de tendresse et de possession qui revenaient alors qu'il sentait l'odeur de son frère, qu'il effleurait sa peau ou il rêvait de laisser sa marque pour montrer à tous qu'il lui appartenait. Il était fou, il le savait, et c'était Shun qui le rendait fou.

"Comme si tu pouvais comprendre..."siffla-t-il encore, presque désespéré.

Shun sentit chaque cellule de son corps prendre feu quand son frère s'approcha ainsi de lui. Il ferma les yeux quand son souffle et ses mots caressèrent son oreille. Pourquoi lui dire tout çà ? Ils étaient frères…

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose, comme si tu pouvais comprendre comme je les hais ces femmes que tu prends dans tes bras comme si elles étaient en terrain conquis, je les déteste » avoua t-il, « alors je fais tout pour oublier, pour t'oublier… » Ajouta t-il, une main près de la joue de son frère, n'osant s'approcher plus par crainte.

Déesse, son souffle, sa voix… et cette main qu'il sentait se rapprocher de sa joue, comme un appel lancé mais si timidement que c'en était presque adorable...si ça continuait il allait craquer; et il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire ce qu'il espérait de toutes ses forces, que son frère partage les mêmes sentiments c'était impossible il ne devait pas se faire de faux espoirs.

L'une de ses mains glissa dans la nuque de Shun et il s'écarta un peu de lui, à nouveau légèrement au-dessus de lui et à quelques centimètres de son visage...

"C'est dans ma nature, de conquérir et de dominer : et c'est pour ça que je ne supporte pas quand quelqu'un touche à ce qui m'appartient", murmura-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant presque celles de Shun, "ce qui est à moi, je ne lâche pas, je suis incapable de l'oublier...mais surtout je ne le laisse à personne..." il était allé trop loin, si avec çà Shun ne le fuyait pas en courant...

Mais Shun écarquilla seulement les yeux de stupeur. Il avait bien comprit ? Lui aussi ? Il baissa la tête, se remémorant tout ces moments perdus, que de temps gâché…Il releva la tête, croisant le regard de son frère, l'air désolé. S'il avait su, s'il avait su plus tôt, jamais il ne lui aurait fait subir toutes ses sautes humeurs.

« Pardon, pardon nii-san » dit-il en l'enlaçant. Il était heureux.

« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu pour prendre ce qui est à toi ? » murmura t-il à son oreille.

Ikki sentit un délicieux frisson lui remonter l'échine. Il l'acceptait. Il acceptait son amour, il acceptait ce que ca impliquait... Il l'acceptait. Lui! La main qui tenait encore le col de Shun l'attira vers lui mais cette fois plus doucement, il prit le visage de Shun entre ses mains et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.

Il murmura "Je n'attends plus rien maintenant. J'ai trop attendu de t'avoir tout à moi"', avant de capturer les lèvres de Shun.

Enfin, enfin…Il sentit les lèvres chaudes de son frère caresser les siennes avant de l'embrasser de manière possessive. Il répondit à son baiser avec fièvre, gémissant de plaisir, tandis que ses mains glissaient sur la nuque de son frère, pour les rapprocher et approfondir leur baiser. Il en profita pour glisser une main dans ses cheveux, qu'il serra sous l'intensité des sensations qui naissaient en lui. Ikki brûlait de désir en sentant son frère répondre à son baiser et gémir doucement, sa langue se faufila dans la bouche de celui qu'il adorait, à la recherche de celle de Shun; pendant que l'une de ses mains entourait possessivement la taille de Shun, l'autre glissait dans ses magnifiques cheveux. Il dut mettre fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle, mais ce fut pour mieux recommencer l'instant d'après.

Souriant tel un diablotin, Shun noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son frère. Voilà, c'était mieux, il n'avait plus à être à moitié sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son frère. Il reprit leur baiser là où il l'avait interrompu. La position était satisfaisante et cruelle : plus près de son frère, il sentait aussi son désir, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le sien. Son frère ne lui échapperait plus. En réponse à son désir, il sentit ses chaines venir à lui et les entourer. Les fourbes…mais cela pouvait se révéler intéressant après tout…

Ikki écarquilla les yeux, surpris par le contact froid du métal sur sa peau, un petit frisson lui arqua le dos quand l'une des chaines glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour remonter jusqu'à sa nuque, alors qu'une autre glissait sur son bras pour finalement … lui entourer le poignet.

Il se mordit la lèvre, le regard qu'avait Shun lui donnait l'impression que ce n'était pas qu'un hasard, et c'était à la fois très perturbant et assez...excitant. Parce qu'au fond ça résumait leur situation: il avait beau être un phénix libre et fier, il était paradoxalement prisonnier de son petit frère, prisonnier de ses sentiments, mais un prisonnier qui aimait çà.

Cependant, l'instinct dominant était le plus fort ; il ne suffisait pas de quelques caresses pour le soumettre complètement, aussi rapprocha-t-il ses lèvres du cou de Shun pour y déposer des baisers sensuels et possessifs, savourant le goût de la peau douce et y laissant des petits suçons.

Shun ferma les yeux sous les agacements de son frère dans son cou, se retenant de gémir. Il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu si facilement…A ses ordres, se chaines glissèrent sous le T-shirt du Phoenix pour caresser ses muscles, agacer ses tétons, tandis que leur maitre passait ses mains sur le dos de celui qu'il aimait.

En réponse à son regard d'il y a un instant, il dit à son frère :

« Que croyais-tu ? Que j'étais un gentillet amant ? » Pique destinée à fouetter son désir…Le stratagème fonctionnerait-il ?

Son frère était un fourbe, il en avait la preuve alors qu'il se servait de ses chaines pour le mettre à la torture, quand lui-même n'avait que ses mains… et sa bouche pour répondre à ces caresses. La pique de son frère le fit sourire, d'un sourire prédateur face à sa proie. Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de Shun, caressantes, allant et venant, promesses d'autres caresses plus intimes. Sa bouche se rapprocha de l'oreille de Shun :

"Tu n'es pas un gentillet, c'est ça?", susurra-t-il en mordillant le lobe de Shun. Sans prévenir, il poussa tout à coup Shun sur le canapé du salon, lui-même se retrouvant à quatre pattes au dessus de son frère allongé sur le dos. "Dans ce cas, je n'aurai plus de scrupules".

Beau prédateur enlacé dans ses chaines. Shun contempla un instant son frère, alanguit sur le divan. « Aucun de mes amants ne s'est jamais plaint » répondit-il en articulant bien chaque syllabe, avant de fondre littéralement sur son frère pour l'embrasser, et déchirant son T-shirt dans sa hâte.

« Qui a dit que je voulais que tu aies des scrupules ? » susurra t-il à son oreille.

La jalousie du phénix se réveilla devant l'allusion aux anciens amants de son frère. Sans aucune douceur, il fondit sur le cou de Shun et le mordit, faisant perler un peu de sang qu'il lécha comme un fauve qui déguste sa proie.

"Ne me compare pas à eux", prévint-il, grondant de rage jalouse, "n'y pense même plus d'ailleurs. Tu es à moi. À moi seul. " Il voulait effacer de Shun toute preuve qu'il avait un jour appartenu à un autre. Il suça la morsure qu'il venait de lui faire, laissant une marque conséquente.

« Je vois… »Rigola t-il. « Mais si tu continues tu n'auras plus rien à te mettre sous la dent… » La morsure était douloureuse, mais le plaisir qu'il en ressentait était bien plus fort. Son Frère était charmant à ainsi montrer ses sentiments. Cependant, il semblait qu'il aimait jouer avec le feu, lui le chevalier qui manipulait le vent.

« Pour comparer, il faut tester, or, je n'ai pas vu grand-chose pour l'instant… » Dit-il l'air de rien, caressant délicatement l'entrejambe de son frère, tandis que ses chaines elles jouaient avec son fessier.

Qu'il était attirant son frère, surtout quand il se montrait aussi entreprenant, presque insolent...ce que son entrejambe ne manquait pas de lui rappeler. Et les caresses de la chaine auraient presque pu le faire ronronner comme un chat tellement elles étaient agréables, même s'il préférait la chaleur des mains de Shun.

Une lueur amusée dans le regard, il s'allongea presque complètement sur lui, déposant de petits baisers affamés sur son cou, puis descendant le long de la clavicule.

Le t-shirt aurait pu le gêner sauf que...une flèche de flamme fendit l'air et le haut de Shun en deux, frôlant la peau de son frère sans le brûler. Il frissonna. Ses flammes étant une partie de lui-même, c'était comme si c'était lui-même qui avait ainsi frôlé Shun, et c'était un contact délicieusement frustrant. Mais il ne s'attarda pas et continua l'exploration du torse de son frère avec sa bouche, sa langue venant titiller les deux pointes de chair de la poitrine. La dernière remarque de Shun le fit pouffer : " et c'est moi qui ai une réputation d'impatient?"

« Si tu préfères que j'aille sagement dormir » suggéra t-il en feignant de se lever, alors que la sensation des flammes sur sa peau l'avait rendu dingue. Mais jouer à chat était tellement grisant. Les chaines tombèrent d'elles-mêmes, comme endormies, suivant les ordres de leur maitre.

« Je me consolerais en pensant à toi tout en me donnant un peu de plaisir » dit-il faussement vexé, une main suggestive posée sur son sexe, faisant de lents va-et-vient, la tête renversée.

A nouveau une lueur de défi passa dans les yeux d'Ikki. Son frère n'avait pas intérêt à le laisser en plan comme ça après l'avoir rendu à moitié fou, même si c'était pour jouer. Il attrapa les poignets de Shun pour les plaquer au canapé "qu'est-ce qui te dit que je te laisserai partir? »

Il lui restait juste assez de maitrise de lui-même pour ne pas prendre violemment son frère là maintenant. Au lieu de ça il appela à lui de fines volutes de flammes qui frôlèrent la peau de Shun. Pas assez brûlantes pour lui faire mal. Juste assez pour le rendre fou en frôlant ses parties sensibles et en le frustrant. Il avait bien vu son regard tout à l'heure.

Sous les flammes, le corps de Shun s'arqua de plaisir. Il retint de justesse un gémissement, avant de répondre, le souffle haché :

« Le fait que je peux te séquestrer ? » sur un ton qui se voulait mutin, tandis que ses chaines enchainaient Ikki et le soulevaient de quelques centimètres.

« Tu as assez profité, c'est mon tour » assena t-il, avant de goûter sa peau à son tour. Elle était chaude, gorgée de soleil, et plus douce qu'on ne pouvait le penser. Il s'amusa à agacer un téton, le mordillant et grignotant, descendant toujours plus bas. Il traça de la langue des sillons sur les abdominaux fermes de son frère, avant d'être stoppé dans ses découvertes par son jean. Il défit le bouton, avant de faire glisser la fermeture éclair avec les dents. Il releva la tête, regardant son frère, tandis que ses mains effleuraient le jean, faisant descendre très lentement le tissu.

Ikki grogna de frustration quand les chaînes l'écartèrent de Shun et l'entravèrent. Le chat avait acculé la souris mais celle-ci pouvait mordre apparemment...et il n'avait rien contre les morsures...

Il renversa la tête en arrière quand Shun le tortura à son tour, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir et déclarer forfait trop vite, mais il ne pouvait contrôler sa respiration qui s'était faite plus haletante, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait cacher la brume de désir dans ses yeux.

Quand il sentit Shun ralentir en lui enlevant son Jean, il lui jeta un regard provocant : "Hé bien? T'attends une invitation?" bon sang, il était tellement à vif qu'il craquerait si Shun s'arrêtait.

« Pour un bon repas, toujours. » Répondit-il évasif, en baissant d'une main jean et caleçon. Il se releva pour s'approcher des lèvres d'Ikki, prononçant la formule rituelle « Ittadakimasu », tandis qu'il commençait d'une main à faire des va-et-vient sur le sexe de son frère. Il l'embrassa, avant de redescendre, et d'embrasser délicatement le gland. Seulement après, il le prit lentement en bouche, ses mains massant ses testicules. Il savourait l'instant présent, accélérant à peine. Cette fois, Ikki ne put retenir le gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres quand Shun prit son membre en bouche, il arqua ses reins, mis au supplice de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, surtout maintenant, étant toujours entravé par les chaines. Voyant son frère se débattre avec ses chaines, Shun lâcha un peu de mou pour qu'il puisse bouger. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, au contraire. Et puis, si son frère le désirait vraiment, il pourrait se libérer totalement. Il continua d'accélérer le rythme, caressant les fesses de son frère, allant même jusqu'à une zone jusque là inviolée, et qu'il titilla simplement en passant un doigt dessus tout d'abord, avant de l'insérer.

Ikki se sentait approcher du point de rupture, il passa ses mains libérées dans les cheveux de Shun, les tirant légèrement. Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit le doigt de Shun pénétrer son intimité, il se crispa; il n'avait jamais accepté, quelle que soient ses relations, d'être pris ou même pénétré par un autre, et même si c'était son frère, il n'était pas sur d'accepter çà.

Shun sentit son frère se crisper. Tans pis, ce serait pour plus tard, mais il devrait accepter que lui aussi ai envie de lui de cette manière, il ne concevait pas l'amour autrement : donner et recevoir. Il ôta son doigt, ne voulant pas plus gêner son frère.

Ses cheveux tirés, il arrêta sa fellation. Si Ikki ne voulait pas jouir, c'était son problème. Souriant, il se rallongea sur le divan, et écarta les jambes en une invite muette. Il commença à se préparer à recevoir son frère, puisqu'il n'en serait pas autrement donc, pour ce soir du moins. Il voulait lui montrer ainsi qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur, que c'était juste un acte d'amour. Il gémit en insérant un second doigt en lui, et s'arqua au troisième. Si son frère n'était pas plus vif, il allait jouir seul…

Un peu surpris et frustré que Shun se rétracte si vite, il regarda son frère se préparer sans réagir tout de suite. Devinant que Shun avait compris d'où venait sa raideur, il reprit la main de Shun pour l'arrêter. Se rapprochant de son frère, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de passer ses mains sous les genoux de Shun, lui soulevant les jambes, avant de commencer à le pénétrer. Shun se laissa faire, avant de croiser les jambes autour des hanches de son frère. « Tu en auras mit du temps à te décider » lui dit-il, taquin, avant de bouger des hanches, un soupir de plaisir passant ses lèvres. Il était enfin uni à son frère, et se ravissait à l'avance des sensations qui allaient l'envahir. Ikki sourit à Shun, amusé "je n'allais pas aller trop vite...après tout ce temps à... attendre..." la fin de la phrase avait été dite d'une vois haletante, alors qu'il sentait sa raison disparaitre peu a peu en même temps que son membre qui pénétrait en son frère, auquel il commença à faire faire des mouvements de va et vient, d'abord doucement pour habituer Shun à sa présence, puis plus vite.

« Je ne me laisserais pas faire » murmura t-il, disjonctant complètement sous les sensations qui prenaient corps en lui. Enserrant son frère, il donna un puissant coup de rein pour se retrouver au-dessus, ce qui les amena…sur le tapis. Il rigola. « Désolé, mais ne provoque plus…. » Dit-il alors que ses mains parcouraient le torse d'Ikki, jouant avec ses perles de chair, avant que sa bouche ne prenne le relais. Gémissant, il plaça finalement ses mains sur le sol pour prendre appui, et commença à bouger de plus en plus vite.

La chute sur le tapis le fit un peu grimacer mais la douleur fut vite noyée sous le déluge de sensations amenées par son frère qui ondulait au dessus de lui, son frère qu'il attira à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement avant de retomber sur le dos, ses mains parcourant les hanches de Shun alors qu'il faisait écho aux gémissements de son frère. Shun sourit à son frère une fois le baiser échangé, avant de se laisser de plus en plus griser par les sensations, sa tête dodelinant alors qu'il hurlait le nom de son frère. Il commença à se caresser le sexe avec le même rythme qu'il lui imposait, avant de se libérer quand il sentit son frère jouir en lui, enivré comme il l'était. "Shun, Aishiteru!" cria Ikki juste avant de se libérer en lui.

Reput, Shun s'effondra sur son torse, embrassant une parcelle de peau au passage. « Moi aussi je t'aime mon frère » répondit-il en relevant la tête, parsemant sa peau de baisers, remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres, pour venir jouer un nouveau ballet avec la langue de son frère.

Essoufflé, Ikki caressa les cheveux de Shun en souriant, son autre main s'enroulant autour de la taille de Shun pour le garder contre lui. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir que son petit frère en réclamait encore, et répondit tendrement à son baiser, cherchant la langue de son frère pour la caresser pendant que ses mains allaient et venaient sur le dos de Shun.

Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux savourer le baiser dans son intégralité, quand ...tout à coup, alors qu'il s'était redressé pour mieux embrasser Shun, il se sentit comme tiré en arrière et ramené brutalement sur le dos, alors que quelque chose de froid s'enroulait autour de ses poignets et les ramenait au-dessus de sa tête. Mi amusé mi inquiet, il fixa Shun en soufflant pour repousser une mèche venue sur ses yeux: "heu...je crois que ta chaine s'en mêle là..."

Shun bouffa de rire. « Andromède me protège, mais comprends aussi ma volonté profonde. Et…il semblerait qu'elle ait compris que je n'étais pas entièrement rassasié. » Expliqua t-il avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Aimer, c'est donner, mais c'est aussi recevoir. » Dit-il énigmatique, alors qu'il caressait chaque centimètre du corps de son frère, ses chaines l'aidant. A un moment, il mordilla une perle de chair tandis qu'il pinçait l'autre de ses doigts. Puis il descendit, embrassant ses jambes, mordillant la peau de ses cuisses, l'arrière de son genou. Il voulait que son frère comprenne, et aussi, le rendre fou de désir.

Ikki se mordit la lèvre aux paroles de Shun...il ne pensait pas...tout de même...à ÇA ? Il n'allait pas lui faire ça ? Si? Il n'allait pas se laisser faire quand même...il renversa la tête en arrière en gémissant quand Shun, fourbe, s'attaqua à ses mamelons, il arqua le dos en gémissant le nom de son frère alors que celui-ci descendait le long de ses jambes.

Il voulut redresser celles ci pour au moins enserrer la taille de Shun, mais les chaines en avaient décidé autrement visiblement, et ses chevilles s retrouvèrent immobilises de la même façon que ses poignets... Il était à la merci de son frère et ne pouvait que se tordre de délice sous ses caresses. "Shun..."gémit-il les yeux mis clos, presque suppliant.

Il en voulait plus, encore plus, ou bientôt il briserait les chaines.

« Chuttt…doucement » dit-il à ses chaines, pour qu'elles libèrent les chevilles d'Ikki. Il ne souhaitait pas que son frère se blesse. Quand il l'entendit gémir, il releva la tête pour l'observer un instant. Il était magnifique, le regard ainsi voilé de désir. Il entra délicatement un doigt en lui, pour qu'il s'habitue à la présence, puis un second, faisant un mouvement de ciseau pour le préparer le mieux possible, tandis qu'il le masturbait. Cette sensation ne lui étant pas étrangère, elle pouvait l'aider à se détendre, conseil qu'il formula à haute voix.

« Détends-toi Ikki…je t'aime… »Il enleva alors ses doigts, entrant alors doucement. Il ouvrit la bouche en un cri de plaisir silencieux. Son corps tremblait de désir, il avait du mal à se retenir, mais le plaisir de son frère passait avant.

Athéna, Hadès et Poséidon réunis, que c'était désagréable. Peut être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il sentait quelqu'un pénétrer à ce point son intimité, mais pour l'instant il avait surtout mal, malgré le conseil de Shun de se détendre et ses caresses. Mal et plaisir à la fois. Haletant, retenant difficilement des larmes de douleur et de plaisir, il redressa assez la tête pour regarder Shun.

Le regard provoquant, il parvint à articuler: "putain, Shun, vas-y franco si tu le veux! Arrêtes de me ménager, j'suis plus à ça près !" Il se moquait d'avoir mal si ça pouvait soulager le désir qui lui fouettait les reins.

« Demain matin, ne viens pas hurler dans mes oreilles que tu n'arrives pas à marcher » menaça t-il, alors qu'il donnait un coup de rein pour entrer en son frère jusqu'à la garde. Il avait voulu aller doucement au départ, se rappelant lui-même de la douleur des premières fois, mais puisque son frère l'invitait ainsi, il n'avait plus de raison de se restreindre. Il ressortit néanmoins avec lenteur, et entama un mouvement qu'il souhaitait agréable pour son frère. Mais il était si serré, et si chaud…N'y tenant plus, il accéléra le rythme, butant contre la prostate de son frère.

"L'avertissement est valable pour toi aussi" Gronda-t-il avant de gémir sourdement sous le coup de butoir de Shun, la douleur lui arrachant des larmes cette fois, et sentit tout aussi douloureusement Shun se retirer. Quand celui-ci reprit ses mouvements de va et vient, il crut d'abord qu'il ne tiendrait pas, mais peu à peu son corps s'habituait à cette présence en lui même si elle était toujours douloureuse, il sentit peu à peu le plaisir le gagner et monter en lui, le faisant gémir et réclamer plus.

Il s'allongea sur son frère un instant, léchant ses larmes, avant de recommencer ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides. « Vraiment ? Je demande à voir » dit-il alors que ses chaines continuaient leurs attouchements. Elles enserrèrent le sexe d'Ikki, le masturbant, selon la volonté de leur maitre, et serrant même un peu à la garde. Douleur et plaisir n'étaient pas incompatibles…

Rendu fou, excité au plus haut point tant par les mouvements de Shun que par l'enserrement de son membre gorgé de sang par les chaines, Ikki eut bien du mal à rassembler ses esprits pour faire ce qu'il avait en tête autant que pour répondre.

Son cosmos se déploya, faisant naitre à nouveau les volutes de flammes inoffensives, mais faisant partie de lui au même titre que ses membres. Elles se concentrèrent en une seule et glissèrent le long du dos de Shun avant de le pénétrer a son tour, lui arrachant un cri sous le plaisir qu'il en ressentait "je t'avais ...prévenu "haleta-t-il.

Shun sentit les flammes de son frère glisser sur lui, sur sa peau. Il laissa faire, il n'avait pas à avoir peur de son frère, il le savait, jamais il ne lui ferait du mal. Aussi, il fut surprit quand il sentit la chaleur des flammes le pénétrer. Il hurla le nom de son frère, arquant son dos à se briser en deux, submergé par le plaisir. Il entendit vaguement ce que lui disait son frère, et murmura en réponse « démon… ». Il s'abandonna totalement aux sensations qui le dévoraient, et accéléra son rythme encore quelques instants, sentant les muscles de son frère se contracter autour de son sexe, et n'y tenant plus, il jouit, le nom de son frère sur les lèvres.

Les yeux clos, Ikki eut un large sourire au nom que lui donnait son frère "je t'aime aussi mon ange..." gémit-il tendrement en calant le rythme de sa verge de feu sur celle qui était en lui. Il suivit de très près son frère dans la jouissance et réussit, à l'apogée de son plaisir, à briser la chaine qui le retenait.

Il en profita pour attirer tout de suite Shun à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement sans même le laisser se retirer. "Profites en, je ne te laisserai pas toujours faire çà " ronronna t il dans le cou de Shun en guise d'excuse.

Le corps cotonneux, Shun se laissa faire, des vagues de plaisirs traversant encore son corps. Cependant, il réussit à articuler suffisamment pour dire « recommence à démanteler ma chaîne, et je peux te dire que la prochaine fois ce sera son tour à elle… ». Et ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. On ne touchait pas à sa chaîne. Fermant les yeux, il savoura le baiser, avant de se bouiner contre le large torse de son frère. Là maintenant un câlin, un simple câlin, et tout était parfait. Et les battements de son cœur aussi, les chaudes vibrations de sa respiration, la chaleur de sa peau, sa saveur, oui, l'instant était merveilleux.

Ikki eut un petit grognement en imaginant la scène : "elle n'avait qu'à pas commencer. On retient jamais un phénix, ou on en assume les conséquences ". Que les conséquences soient violentes ou amoureuses.

Il enlaça Shun et le serra tendrement contre lui en se rallongeant sur le tapis, attrapant juste à temps un coussin pour que ce soit plus confortable. Shun blotti contre son torse, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, savourant juste l'odeur de Shun, sa chaleur un peu moite, la douceur de sa peau qu'il continuait à caresser en toute tendresse en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

Il était si mignon son petit frère...si mignon et si beau, et si gentil et fourbe à la fois. Et surtout, à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Shun rit des propos de son frère en imaginant la scène. « J'ai plus d'un maillon à ma chaine » promit-il mystérieusement, toujours allongé, une de ses mains dessinant des figures imaginaires sur la peau de son frère. Il se blottit un peu plus. « J'ai froid… »

"Ne me pousses pas à utiliser mes propres tours...tu n'es pas le seul à savoir jouer du cosmos" si le ton était un peu menaçant, dans le fond il sentait poindre en lui certaines idées pour piquer le jeu de leurs étreintes...

Sentant frissonner son frère, il colla son torse au dos de Shun, referma ses bras sur lui et entrelaça leurs jambes. Ses mains chaudes massant doucement le torse de son frère, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Shun: "et comme ça c'est mieux?" souffla-t-il dans le cou de son frère alors que son cosmos les entourait comme l'aile d'un oiseau sur sa progéniture.

« Vraiment ? Tu parles de quels tours ? Et moi, ton tout petit frère, arriver à te pousser à bout ? Voyons, je ne pourrais jamais y arriver...» ironisa t-il avec un brin de volupté dans la voix, et un petit sourire de débauché sur le visage.

Sous la chaleur dégagée par son frère, il se calla tel un chat reput de lait, et aurait presque pu en ronronner. « Oui, çà va », dit-il en caressant toujours négligemment la peau de son frère.

Ikki se sentait parfaitement bien avec Shun dans ses bras. Soupirant de bien être, il enfouit son museau contre le cou de Shun, se régalant de ses caresses. Il se sentait tellement qu'il regrettait de ne pas être un chat pour pouvoir...

...c'était quoi ce petit bruit de gorge qui se faisait entendre depuis quelques secondes? Et qui ne venait pas de Shun?

Il resta figé un instant avant de comprendre...et de se cacher un peu plus dans le cou de Shun faute de pouvoir s'enterrer. Ce n'était pas vrai, ça lui arrivait pas à LUI? Il voulait mourir...ah non techniquement il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas vrai, qui aurait dit qu'il...même pas ronronner, non. Il roucoulait.

Bien installé sur son frère, somnolent, Shun entendit un bruit étrange provenant de son torse. Et son frère qui essayait de s'enterrer dans son cou, non…il ne rêvait pas ! Son frère…roucoulait quand il était heureux…C'était mignon. Il se redressa légèrement, pour s'approcher de l'oreille fraternelle la plus proche.

« Chaton jouerait avec moineau ? » Ok, c'était dangereux, mais il était si agréable de se brûler les ailes avec son frère pour partenaire…

Plus rouge que ses flammes en plein mois d'aout, Ikki essaya de se cacher encore plus dans le cou de Shun. Ah non, il ne pouvait pas plus...il pensa un instant à se sauver sur Death Queen, c'était très agréable a cette période de l'année, si si, très belle saison de volcanisme... Vexé, il s'écarta de Shun et croisa les bras, boudeur. "Je suis ridicule..."

Shun se jeta dans ses bras version poulpesque, sa chaine venant en renfort, le ceinturant à son frère.

« Nan, t'es mignon comme tout, mon dîner à moi, c'est tout ! », avant de mordre son cou. Les chatons aimaient jouer avec leur nourriture, c'était bien connu.

Les deux frères roulèrent l'un sur l'autre et Ikki prit finalement le dessus, immobilisant Shun sur le ventre de son poids et de ses mains. Non pas que Shun ne pourrait pas se libérer si ça le chantait, juste qu'il aimait le symbole de son pouvoir sur son petit frère. Il se pencha sur la nuque de Shun et lui donna un léger coup de dent

"Prends garde chaton, à trop te frotter aux oiseaux de feu tu vas te bruler ..."

De délicieux frissons parcourant son corps, une des jambes de Shun remonta de la pointe du pied sur une des jambes de son frère, avant que son genou ne prenne la relève sur le dos de ce dernier.

« Il est des douleurs délicieuses, qui sont plus faites pour le plaisir… » Répondit-il évasif, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

Il aimait cette force qu'avait son frère, il en était subjugué, et se laisserait volontiers consumer.

"Si tu aimes à ce point souffrir...je vais te torturer à te faire crier grâce. »

Sa langue redessina le contour des épaules de Shun et descendit atrocement lentement le long du dos, tantôt embrassant, tantôt léchant, tantôt mordant le corps fin. Un sourire se fit sur ses lèvres : pendant leur simulacre de bagarre, il avait très discrètement utilisé son illusion. Rien de méchant, loin de là.

Il avait juste rendu particulièrement sensibles certaines zones du corps de Shun...et il ignorait lui-même lesquelles seraient les plus à même de rendre fou Shun. C'était un jeu de découverte particulièrement excitant.

Au fur et à mesure des attouchements de son frère, il devenait de plus en plus fou. Sa peau, de plus en plus sensible, le brûlait littéralement. Que lui arrivait-il ? Toutes ses sensations étaient démultipliées. Il gémit sans retenue son plaisir, appelant son frère « nii-san… », avec désespoir. Son corps se tordait sous ses caresses, sur son cou, sur sa nuque, sur son torse, partout où ses posaient ses lèvres. Il déraillait, sa raison le quittait. Une caresse plus appuyée sur ses hanches le fit s'arquer. « Nii-san… » Un dernier appel avant la folie.

Souple comme un félin acculant sa proie, Ikki se colla contre le dos de son frère et mordit sans douceur dans la nuque blanche offerte, sans pour autant cesser les caresses de ses mains. "Je te l'avais dit, je veux t'entendre me supplier" susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Shun. Il était ainsi, imprévisible, et sadique, frustrant et satisfaisant Shun tour à tour pour mieux le piéger et l'avoir tout à lui.

Et son instinct de mâle fier et dominant réclamait vengeance pour la soumission dont il avait fait preuve quelques instants avant: il voulait, à son tour, avoir Shun entièrement abandonné à lui. Sa main redescendit le long du torse de Shun, jouant au passage avec l'un des tétons, et glissa jusqu'à la virilité de son frère sans pour autant la toucher. « Alors...?", sourit-il, "je te laisse comme ça? »

Il n'était pas sérieux sur ce dernier point, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser filer sa proie...

Brûlant, chaud, il avait chaud. Fou, dingue, il devenait dingue. Et les paroles que lui susurrait Ikki n'arrangeaient rien à son état. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu, en apnée, de ne plus être maître de lui et de sa volonté. Il voulait plus, toujours plus, et les mains d'Ikki sur son corps, près de son sexe…Il s'arqua de plaisir, fermant les yeux. A la question de son frère, il se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant comme un forcené, mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de lécher le sang.

« Ou tu termines, ou je finis seul » dit Shun dont le corps impatient réclamait d'être assouvit. Et mêlant le geste à la parole, il entama sur son propre sexe un lent mouvement, fixant son frère avec intensité.

Ikki répondît au baiser vorace de Shun avec la même intensité, trop content de le sentir devenir fou et répondre à son propre besoin de violence pour l'esquiver ou le retenir. Par contre, l'attitude bravache de son frère et sa menace de se finir seul s'il s'arrêtait lui arracha un petit rire, et il attrapa les 2 poignets de Shun d'une main, imaginant très bien la frustration que cela allait engendrer.

"Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça, ça serait trop facile, mon bel ange sournois", ronronna-t-il en l'embrassant furtivement, "et ce n'est pas ça que je veux." il ne céderait pas si facilement, même sous la menace.

Shun grogna sous la contrainte que lui imposa son frère, tremblant de rage et de désir. Mais il avait encore sa fierté, il avait assez supplié, et ne s'abaisserait pas à prononcer des mots de chienne en chaleur. Silencieusement, défiant son frère du regard, il le ceintura de ses jambes, mettant leurs deux sexes en contact. Il commença bouger, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Il allait aussi lui ceinturer les jambes ? Et sa chaine qui faisait à nouveau des siennes sur leur peau…

Une étincelle de rage, de folie et de désir mêlés traversa les yeux d'Ikki; s'il ne voulait pas jouer le jeu et plier, il en assumerait les conséquences. On ne jouait pas avec la patience du maitre de Death Queen, même s'il aimait ça d'une certaine façon. Retenant toujours les poignets de Shun, il le rapprocha brusquement de lui pour l'embrasser rageusement, avant de le soulever légèrement et de le pénétrer, cette fois aussi violemment et passionnément qu'il avait essayé d'être tendre la première fois; cette fois, Shun avait réveillé le fauve sans pitié qui sommeillait en lui.

C'est avec un sourire satisfait que Shun vit Ikki plier à ses invitations, avant de grimacer.

« Espèce de sale bête », murmura t-il suffisamment fort pour que son frère l'entende, avant de le mordre à l'épaule le temps que la douleur s'estompe, pour ne plus faire place qu'au plaisir. Il s'abandonna à son frère, le corps secoué de spasmes de plaisirs. Jamais il n'avait ressenti çà. Ses chaînes caressèrent le dos d'Ikki, ses bras étant toujours entravés.

Feulant sous la morsure, Ikki se rapprocha encore plus de Shun, se sentant rapprocher de l'extase alors qu'il allait et venait en son frère, frénétique et affamé de son frère. Bientôt, il se sentit partir, il oubliait tout à l'exception de Shun, seul son frère existait, et il cria son nom alors qu'il atteignait la jouissance.

Alors que son frère prenait son plaisir et hurlait son nom, Shun était toujours entravé, à la limite de l'extase, et sans moyen de l'atteindre.

« Egoïste » murmura t-il à son frère, sa verge tendue devenant douloureuse. Lui aussi voulait se libérer…

D'un coup de rein qu'il paierait cher au réveil, il le savait déjà, il les retourna, se plaçant ainsi au dessus de son frère et se libérant les poignets. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, il passa sa chaine autour du cou de son frère et serra un peu. « Ne bouge pas et ne râle pas ! J'ai horreur d'être frustré par mes amants ! » Dit-il avec fureur, voyant déjà la colère se peindre sur les traits d'Ikki à la nouvelle mention de ses ex. « Il ne fallait pas me pousser à bout mon cher frère » continua t-il en reprenant les mêmes idées que ce derniers, tout en commençant à se caresser et se masturber. Au bout de quelques instants, il atteint enfin le 7° ciel, et se répandit sur le ventre de son frère.

« Te gêne pas surtout ! » Grommela se dernier. Shun sourit, reput, avant de lui ôter la chaine. « Je ne suis pas un phénix mon frère, et je n'ai pas ta fougue, mais ne me considère jamais pour acquit » Le taquina t-il, avant de se laver pour aller chercher une serviette et le nettoyer. « Mieux ? »

« Mumh… » Bougonna Ikki, boudeur. D'humeur décidément malicieuse, Shun titilla le ventre et les cuisses de son frère. « Mieux ? » recommença t-il. «Bordel Shun arrête de jouer ! »Hurla se dernier décidément peu patient. Shun sourit. Apprivoiser l'oiseau de feu serait un fantastique jeu, auquel il employa le reste de leur nuit.

Comme il l'avait prédit, il avait mal aux reins. Il allait falloir qu'il se muscle. Laissant son frère dormir, Shun se dirigea silencieusement vers la douche, avant d'enfiler un jogging, et de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Avant de partir, il écrivit sur un papier qu'il accrocha à la porte du frigo « Moineau jouerait à cache-cache avec chaton ? Attrape-moi ! » Et partit faire son jogging, tranquille comme Baptiste. Après tout, s'il voulait que son globe-trotter de frère reste près de lui, il fallait qu'il l'attache à lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et quelle meilleure façon que fouetter ses instincts de prédateurs ? « Attrape-moi… » Murmura t-il en fermant la porte de l'appartement. Et puis…qui sait…du chaton ou du moineau, qui croquerait qui ?

FIN.


End file.
